FAMAS
'FAMAS -' штурмовая винтовка в Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Режим огня - отсечка по три патрона. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Одиночная игра FAMAS может быть найден лишь в нескольких миссия на протяжении всей игры.В некоторых местах,его можно встретить с редким камуфляжем ,похожем на белую ленту,который нельзя найти в мультиплеере. FAMAS является эффективным оружием,в следствие его возможности быстро расправляться с врагами одной очередью.Тем не менее,это редкое оружие , и может быть найдено лишь самых поздних миссиях.Также его можно найти в миссии Вечер в Infinity Ward,с белым камуфляжем. Мультиплеер A new set of sights are used, as the original sights are located in the carry handle (which has been covered by a Picatinny rail). Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at range. Despite the Create-a-Class' stats menu shows that it has low damage, one burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit, or if fired without Stopping Power the gun will also require one hit to be a headshot to kill from any range. Due to the high rate of fire per burst, the FAMAS will top out other assault rifles and even SMG's at close range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous accurate fire over a long range.This coupled with its high penetration allows one to easily kill through cover. A red dot sight can be used to mitigate the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap times (switching to and from the weapon) than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. This difference in damage makes the FAMAS slightly better than the M16A4 at medium range but riskier to use in closer quarters when a specialized secondary is necessary, unless if one relies on hip-firing. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with an undermounted M203 and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando . Модули на оружие На FAMAS можно установить типичные для штурмовых винтовок модули : *Подствольный гранотомет *Дробовик *Коллиматорный прицел *Голографический прицел *Глушитель *Датчик сердцебиения *ACOG прицел *Тепловизор *ЦМ боеприпасы *Магазины повышенной емкости File:FAMAS_Noob_Tube_6.jpg|FAMAS с гранотометом. . File:Whitetape 6.png|FAMAS с редким камуфляжем. Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Прицел Интересный факты *The FAMAS is only used by the Ultranationalists faced by Task Force 141. *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. *When viewing the FAMAS with White Tape Camo in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape at the same time. *In Museum, the FAMAS' sight has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the M16A4 w/M203 default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS has an unusable bipod, which can be seen in a folded position on the side of the gun. *In single player, a FAMAS with holographic sight can be found only in the mission Loose Ends. *The iron sights on the FAMAS are actually added-on tactical sights mounted on the rail. The real ones are under the rail. This was most likely done to increase peripheral vision because if the real sights were used, you would be looking down a "tunnel".